


A Quiet Assignment

by inlittlestars (silvernatasha)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/inlittlestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had been promised a quiet assignment in New Mexico to give him breathing room and a chance to acclimatise to the twenty-first century. The greeting he received from Dr Foster's assistant, however, was anything but calm. She was no demure dame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demure Dame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6565.html?thread=11318181#t11318181) at avengerkink @ LJ.

"Oh, my God. You work for SHIELD and you have an actual shield."

Steve had been promised a quiet assignment in New Mexico to give him breathing room and a chance to acclimatise to the twenty-first century. The greeting he received from Dr Foster's assistant, however, was anything but calm. She was no demure dame, grabbing his hand and announcing that she _had_ to show Jane.

Jane, or Dr Foster as he made sure to address her, barely spared Steve a glance as she looked up from her latest data. Her hello was briefer than her inquiry as to whether there was more coffee.

"Come on," Darcy said, rolling her eyes, "I'll give you the tour." There wasn't much to see, but she kept a firm grip on his hand and led him around like he was an obedient lamb. Out of everything about the low-key operation, that was what surprised him the most. Unless people were trying to kill him, people barely seemed to touch him, but she didn't seem to think twice about it, even demanding a hug from him before she said goodnight.

He couldn't refuse her even if he wanted to.

A package arrived with the next SHIELD delivery, full of books on twentieth century history and politics. Steve barely had the chance to read the contents page of the first book before Darcy whipped it out of his hands and declared that there were better political posts on Tumblr than _that_ book. He didn't understand what that meant, but she was taking him under her wing and that was that.

Somehow, studying together led to being crammed together on his narrow bed in the SHIELD-provided trailer watching animated films and eating popcorn.

He quickly settled into a routine. Dr Foster's operation was reassuringly low-tech compared to the SHIELD Helicarrier or anything that bore Stark's name.

And yet he still had trouble with the coffee maker.

Scalding himself for the second day in a row, he let out a quiet, "Fuck."

Darcy peered at him from around the computer monitor where she was, in her own words, 'owning Jane's spreadsheets'. She beamed at him. "Did Captain America just cuss? I didn't even think that was possible," she teased, her full red lips curving into an undeniable smirk.

"Just because I don't normally use that sort of language, people seem to forget I was in the Army," he said, picking up his hard-won mug of coffee in one hand and sucking on his scalded finger.

Her eyes gleamed in a dangerous sort of way that reminded him of Bucky. "I bet you could teach me a few things about swearing."

"I doubt it," he said gently, but she wouldn't hear a word of it, and they spent the afternoon with Darcy prodding him for stories of his army days and of the men in his unit.

Over a dinner of frozen pizza and copious amounts of ice cream, Darcy started downloading music that Steve actually recognized. He tried to object when she pulled him from his seat to dance, but as always his protests fell on stubbornly deaf ears. Trying to get some control, he coaxed her into a slow dance, holding her close and barely shuffling his feet. Gradually, the tension dissolved from his neck and shoulders. Darcy wouldn't settle for just swaying, though.

She laughed as she twirled; Steve grinned, pulling her back into his embrace. He swallowed, acutely aware of her soft curves pressed against his chest and his cheeks coloring instantly as he felt the beginning of an almost-forgotten physical reaction.

His breath caught as she stared up at him with bright eyes, cheeks flushed in a most becoming manner. "Yeah, Cap," she said, answering his unspoken question. "This is _definitely_ the part where you kiss me."

Ever the one to take the initiative, Darcy tugged on his shirt to bring him down to her height. At the first touch of her lips to his, the floodgates opened and he couldn't get enough of touching her, kissing her, _exploring_ her.

When he awoke the next morning, legs stiff from where he'd slept on a too-short bed and covered in a tangle of blankets and naked Darcy, he was sure that he was in trouble.

He was equally sure that he had never enjoyed being in trouble so much.


	2. Patriotic Underwear

Steve knew Darcy was there even before he felt her soft hand on his shoulder. Her finger traced a feather-soft trail up his neck. "Jane's on the roof with her telescope," was all he needed to hear before he forgot all about replying to the latest electronic communication from Director Fury and heaved her up over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing at all.

Darcy laughed, firmly slapping his ass. "You're just showing off," she said breathlessly. She was grinning wildly when he put her down and closed the door to the supply cupboard behind them. He fumbled for the cord and with a soft click, a lightbulb dimly illuminated the small space.

"Not much else I can do to impress a dame around here."

"Trust me," she said, licking her lips as her fingers went straight for the buttons of his shirt, "you are very impressive." Her gaze raked predatorily over him and he shrugged the shirt off as quickly as she could unbutton it. "So, so impressive," she said with a whine, fingers stroking down his abs.

Her t-shirt went next and the sight of her brassiere left Steve's mouth feeling dry. Atop her nipples were white stars on a blue background, banded by rings of red and white. The perfect replica of his shield in cotton with not a single bit of padding needed to improve the generous swell of her bosom. Chuckling, he palmed one, her breast warm in his hand.

"Amazing what you can buy online, right?" Darcy asked, smiling.

"Keep it on," he whispered, leaning in to press kisses to the soft length of her neck.

"Keep stripping," she demanded in response, making a soft sound of frustration as she fumbled with his belt. "I'm going to get the hang of this one day." Biting her lip, she looked up at him. "I like the way your muscles go all jumpy when you laugh," she said, poking him in the stomach.

That only made him laugh more and he squeezed her breast in response, feeling her nipple hard and eager beneath the patterned fabric. She gave a breathy sigh and shoved down his pants. Steve closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hand on his manhood and glad that he wasn't as prematurely excited as he had been when they'd first started doing... whatever this was.

"Stop it," he murmured, hands grasping her waist. He slid them down, lips slightly parted as he watched the path they made over her curves. He had seen very few women who looked like that since he'd woken from the ice. If silhouettes could kill, hers would be as deadly as any Steve had ever seen.

Darcy leant back against the shelf, nearly knocking a stack of printer cartridges. "What are you doing?"

Steve allowed himself a smirk, already on his knees. "Seeing what I can remember from our last lesson, ma'am," he told her softly, nimbly undoing her jeans and pulling them down with just a little super-soldier strength to aid him. He could feel an anticipatory tremble go through her thighs. Amused, he glanced up. "I see you bought the matching set."

"Mm." Darcy nodded, tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Thought I'd be really patriotic."

He nodded, fingers curling around the patriotic panties to pull them down. He could almost feel the heat coming off her. Her pale thighs parted with his gentle insistence.

"Are you just going to stare or... Oh." Darcy let out a long breath, eyes fluttering closed as Steve's lips pressed to her slick folds. Something really did fall off a shelf this time: a stapler. Darcy's giggle seemed to run the length of her body.

He made love to her with his mouth, tongue caressing and teasing until she was begging him breathlessly for release. The taste of her arousal flooded his mouth, feeding his own desire until he felt almost light-headed with need. Judging by her response, he had improved on the last time they had tried this; it took him hardly any time to find the spot that made her squirm and sigh and _plead_ with him. A sense of pride swelled within his chest that had absolutely nothing to do with stars and stripes.

Darcy's fingers tugged at his hair and she whimpered. "Jane's not going to be on the roof forever."

Steve pulled back, licking his lips. "Tell me..." He paused, looking up at her. "Tell me what you want."

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck me," she insisted, complete with a stamp of her foot.

And just because he wasn't the sort to make such crude requests didn't mean that he didn't appreciate when she did.

Steve felt desperately uncoordinated as he pulled down his underwear, but Darcy's hand around his cock helped immensely. They'd never attempted this position before, but there was no denying that he was good with logistics; it was easy enough to work out the best way to do this. She guided him to the welcoming heat of her entrance and with a sharp buck of his hips he was buried inside her, hand grasping at her thigh to bring one leg up around his waist.

"You have awesome hands," Darcy said as he squeezed her leg, then, "Ow!" as her head tipped backwards and banged on another shelf. A jar of coffee trembled.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked, pausing in concern. Darcy flexed, squeezing around his cock tight enough to make him gasp.

"You can kiss it better later," she ground out. "Come on. I'm _so_ close."

He could feel the truth of that in every inch of her body. Darcy seemed to vibrate under his touch, every thrust and squeeze eliciting gasps and moans until she was crying out softly, clenching around him.

It was the affectionate, dreamy look in her eyes as she looked up at him from beneath dark eyelashes that loosed his control. Her lips pressed fiercely to his, swallowing up his victorious exhalation.

Clinging to each other in a breathless tangle of limbs, the kiss only broke when Jane started calling for them.


	3. Reconnaissance

Steve had to assume that the exaggerated way Darcy was tiptoeing into his trailer was purely for his entertainment. Or her own amusement. Both, perhaps. Either way, Steve kept his eyes closed as he lay in bed, but he couldn't stop the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips.

Darcy crawled onto his bed, straddling his waist. "Hey," she whispered, poking him in the stomach. "Wake up."

Steve blinked, vision clearing. In the dim morning light, he saw her silhouette first, all soft, luscious curves that he would have thought were a trick of the light if he hadn't become intimately acquainted with every inch of this woman.

"Morning," she whispered. As she leant forward to kiss him, her long hair tickled against his bare chest.

"I want to draw you," he blurted. Magnificent as her breasts were, coupled with her narrow waist she was an hourglass of perfection. It wasn't simply enough to look, either. He had to touch and feel the very warm reality of her beneath his fingers.

Perplexed, Darcy's brow furrowed. "Er... okay. But not right now, yeah?"

"No," Steve said, his hands resting heavily on her thighs. "Another time. But you are just... so beautiful right now."

Darcy licked her lips. "Oh. Thanks." She grinned wickedly. "Hey, want a quickie? Jane was up until, like, four, so she'll be sleeping for hours. And Erik doesn't arrive until ten, so..."

"So we have plenty of time."

Darcy kissed his neck. "Just think of all the fun we could have."

"We could even have fun a few times." His breath catching at his own daring.

She gave a guffaw of laughter. "I love that I've corrupted you." She licked his collarbone. "That's really kinda hot." Darcy pushed up her glasses, smirked at him, and continued trailing kisses across the expanse of his chest. His hands rested on her waist. Judging by her shorts and a t-shirt, Darcy had come to his bed straight from her own.

Steve swallowed thickly, imagining returning the favor. Darcy laughed. "Morning, little Cap," she murmured, pressing her palm against his erection through the blanket.

He groaned and that was the moment that his cellphone chose to ring, blaring music that Tony had programmed for his own amusement. Or 'shits and giggles' as Darcy had described it. Either way, it was loud and guitar-driven.

"Yes, sir?"

Darcy sat back as he answered the call, rolling her eyes. Licking her lips, she watched him closely, trying to listen to the caller. She tapped his thigh to get his attention. Sure Steve was looking, she covered one eye with her hand and scowled.

He gave a small smile of amusement before nodding to confirm that, yes, it was Director Fury. "Yes, sir. I understand."

His muscles tensed as Darcy shifted to pull back the blanket, clearly admiring what she saw. "Dr Foster isn't available at the moment, sir," Steve said, gaze never leaving Darcy as she slipped her hand into his shorts, warm fingers wrapping around his cock. As she began to stroke deftly back and forth along the hard length of his erection, there was only the slightest catch in his voice as he clarified, "She's sleeping, Director."

Darcy pulled a face, but didn't pause in her ministrations, thumb caressing the head of his cock. Steve tried to swat her hand away, but she simply swatted back. Finally, Steve reached for a breast, finger flicking over an obviously erect nipple. Darcy bit her lip, clearly holding back a moan.

Steve held the cellphone a little further from his ear as the Director's volume increased. "Sir," he said patiently, "Dr Foster may live on a diet of coffee and pastries, but I can assure you that she does, in fact, need sleep."

Hardly daring to believe his nerve, Steve jabbed at the touchscreen to end the call, then flung it onto the floor. Stark technology was as resilient as it was incredible, so it merely bounced. He let out a loud groan, head falling back.

"I can't believe Jane's asleep and she still manages to be a cock block," Darcy grumbled, finally removing her hand from his shorts. Steve looked up at her, eyes half-closed. He exhaled, the annoyance of being interrupted for a call that was anything but an emergency melting away when Darcy peeled off her faded t-shirt to reveal herself as God intended.

"I don't think anything could block you," he told her earnestly.

She gasped, finding herself pressed onto the narrow bed beneath him before she could even toss the t-shirt aside. His cock pressed against her stomach, hard and ready. Darcy adjusted her glasses before giving a teasing wiggle. "Little Cap ready for duty?" she asked, pouting.

"Darcy..."

"Not so much of the little?" she joked, raising her eyebrows.

"Something like that," he said and kissed her firmly. Easily supporting himself on one arm, he lifted himself enough to pull at her shorts. Darcy was quick to respond and between them, they were pulled down. Steve didn't particularly care where they ended up, as long as they were off her person.

He broke the kiss, lifting his head just enough to look at her. With her cheeks flushed and eyes bright, she was irresistible. _This_ was how he wanted to draw her, to somehow capture how very alive she was and how alive she made him feel.

He slipped two fingers between her thighs. Darcy's chest was pressed to his and he felt rather than heard her sharp intake of breath as he found her clit. He knew just how to make her writhe, but right now his fingers moved slowly and deliberately, circling round and round until all she could do was gasp, her fingers scrabbling helplessly at his biceps.

"Tease," she growled as he stopped, withdrawing his hand.

Steve kissed her, nipping at her lower lip. "Just setting the groundwork for Little Cap's mission." He smiled against her lips. "Reconnaissance."

Darcy pinched his nipple, making him hiss. "My vagina is neither unknown nor hostile territory."

He narrowed his eyes. "Will you stop calling _it_ Little Cap?"

"Hmm." Darcy bit her lip, humming as she considered the request for just a little too long for Steve's liking.

"Darcy..." He rocked against her with a snap of his hips that made the bed, rather than Darcy, groan dangerously.

"Fine." She grinned. "But you can go ahead and invade the nether-lands, anyway." Bending her knee, she drew her foot up his calf. Steve hooked his arm under and pulled her leg up even further. He moved again, the length of his cock sliding along her slick folds before slowly pressing into her.

Darcy groaned, hand thumping against the mattress. "You already did the recon, Steve. No need to take it so slow."

So he didn't.


End file.
